jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Big Guns (cancelled PS1 game)
Big Guns (also known as Exodus) is the unreleased 1996-1997 Action-mecha shooter games was designed and developed by Neversoft Entertainment and published by 989 Studios for the PlayStation, It setting the modern past-future an two robots mecha types are gunner and dog walker throughout in inner place to fight struggles robots in the area, Players will played as Gunner and Dog Walker and was to be co-op players can transforms into one large mecha. It boasted 13 levels of gameplay internal development are planning. Big Guns has the tumultuous year for Neversoft. The MDK ''conversion took far longer than expected, and the ''Big Guns game (renamed Exodus) went through numerous design changes at the behest of Sony and was eventually cancelled in November 1997. Since the game project has canned, Neversoft made the Big Guns Engine it used to MDK And Apocalypse was released in 1997 and 1998 later, They created to Tony Hank’s Pro Skater was executively releases being PlayStation 1 and Nintendo 64. Years later, The very phrase being James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. has fellowing to original Neversoft Games project Big Guns, Which were the developer never made completion. Big Guns is now reworked to produced Novel and hand-drawn 2D animation scene being planned on 2018 between 2019. Gameplay Big Guns is an mecha shooter, It also was two-players combines into big robots (Similar from Power Rangers Megazord) And the players is involved to main weapons would control on the bottom half of the mech including the 360 degree angle camera motion. The various weapons is also the capable weapon that switching homing missiles and a wavy lasers. Features two selectable mechs, one which resembles a dog, and both having unique weapons and movement In transformation mode, player one would control the bottom half of the mech including walking and firing at enemies while player two would control the upper half which allows for 360 degree swivel as well as firing upon enemies. The transformed robot proved to be a challenge to the designer because its footprint was very different and it was tricky to design levels that worked for all the robots. Development After Ghost Rider was scrapped, Neversoft started to create their own game engine. They started to design a mech shooter under the name Big Guns, their ideas were sold to Sony Computer Entertainment in late 1996. Origin and Production Neversoft started with the new game project of their own design was initially called 'Big Guns' The developer has creating the 3D game engine custom technology specifically for 3D mecha action shooting style of Big Guns. The developer are focuses their efforts on developing with tech-demo are shown to playable tech-demo. The Big Guns demo displayed a Mech walking down a canyon obliterating various enemies with a huge arsenal of weapons. They production design and development began to Big Guns Projects are basically within 3D mecha-shooting and action-adventures to Playstation 1 games. Design This gave them time and opportunity to work on a game of their own design called Big Guns. The engine they created for Big Guns was also to be used in their next project; they got the opportunity to convert the PC game MDK to the Playstation. Towards the end of the year, Sony Computer Entertainment bought the idea for Big Guns from Neversoft, and the game was now officially in development. Big Guns Engine The game engine was used in Apocalypse, the PlayStation port of MDK and THPS1 & 2. Suffered By Tumultuous 1997 was a tumultuous year for Neversoft. The MDK conversion were more complex and took far longer than expected, and the Big Guns game, which had been renamed to Exodus went through numerous design changes to satisfy Sony, but it was eventually cancelled in November 1997. The company shrunk back to just twelve employees. Neversoft then spent the next few months improving on their engine, while looking for more work. Cancelled Later 1998, Neversoft developer was never being works to Big Guns Projects. Reworked Novel Series Traditional Animation Video Development Crew * Full Credits Crew Of Big Guns Trivia See also